mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
New Genesis Bunker Program
The New Genesis Bunker Program is an intertemporal operation to protect and preserve various civilization from Natural and unnatural disasters,by preserving it's inhabitants,hardware,artifacts and data,in huge safe,underground storage and shelter areas. New Genesis Bunker Program Archives2007-08-12 00:40 CET | {MAVERIC COMICS} Recent pages and files 'New Genesis Bunker Program Edit' New Genesis Bunker Program New Genesis Bunker Files.1179.origins. New Genesis Bunker Program-was designed by the Atlantean with the help of from the other Lords of Light to help maintain and preserve various aspects of a civilizations culture, society costumes, before, during and after any sort of Great Cataclysm or Great Disaster.The bunkers,huge sometimes ten to fifty mile long underground sanctuaries,hidden in key location,such as within the center area of a titantic city or sometimes located in remote areas,such as a dessert or tundra,this way the civilaztion can be preserved to be able to rebuild again. New Genesis Bunker Program were created to mainly store items and imformation of importance to that society.The bunkers were also used as an underground library-using a combination of a physical library and computer bank library,storing imfomation on isolinear data disks,incase the surface world is totally or partially whipped out by some unknown disaster. The New Genisis Bunkers was originally funded by several sourses-Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.Fate Enterprises,Inc.,Project;Time Stalkers,Inc.The Khomandai Fund,The Time Core Corporation,The Kulthan Foundation,Shaitanus Enterprises,Inc,The Moontharr Preservation Corporation,and such ,who are all semi-philanphropic enterprises.Later on the Sidairian Preservation Foundation,otherwise known as the Sidairian Preservers got involved. The Khomandai Fund The Khomandai Fund-is an organization,who is a world wide Great Disaster relief operation. humanitarian organization that provides emergency assistance, disaster relief and education inside the world of it’s operation.It helps worlds and the local region within them with medical assistance,insurance against damages caused by the cataclysm and financial assistance to help rebuild the area.This includes the local military organization,when possible.It also,helps the other organizations that assist disaster relief situation such as the New Genisis Project,who also act as an interstellar and international rescue,research and rebirth operation .The Khomandai Fund,comes from an alternate Earth( Earth 9173),where the planet surfered a world wide disaster and little was done to help the situation for many thousands of generations.The Khomandai Valley was the first place of Terra-Prime,where this operation was used successfully.The valley was named after Atlantean Jack Khomandai .The Khomandhai Valley Warriors,transplanted from that alternate earth worldline,adapted pretty well to this new settlement with various locations of Northern Almerhann. The Khomandhai Warriors,strong resilliant super warriors,similar to the Kalladon,but trained in more phychological training as an Omega Warrior,to handle knives,guns,electro shock poles,armed with explosive charges at the tip called ‘’Boom Boom Sticks.’’because of the load boom noise they make as they strike a target.set about to transform the area into a more viable settlement.The Khomandhai Warriors took to river rafting and speed boat patrol,to travel around the Post Cataclysmic Era of Northern Almerhann,Weastern Pangea,Terra-Prime.The Khomandai Valley River Rangers,in time grew into the Northern Almerhann Coast Guard Services. New Genesis Bunker Program New Genesis Shelters began as a Jack Khomandai Construction Program Management firm,began as. a operation by several iternational rich families,upon the ancient Atlantean homeorld.Khomandai was a survivalist,who feared the Taurons,Tykhon,Acheron Empires,during the First and Second Tauron World Wars,might destroy the world. The Team consists of a core group of Independent, specially trained shelter design firms for structural engineering, blast engineering, EMP/HEMP shielding, CBRN, HVAC, electrical and alternative energy designs. All construction is performed by a special group of geographically specific licensed general contractors. These independent design firms and general contractors have had specialized shelter design and build training before they can become part of the “Hardened Structures Team”. The Hardened Structures Team has successfully delivered shelter projects world-wide for over 21 years.Hardened Structures is a Construction Program Management firm specializing in the confidential planning, design and covert construction of fortified homes, bomb shelters, underground shelters and homes with underground bunkers, survival shelters, 2012 Shelters, bunkers and hardened military facilities.It has an observation tower with a 10,000 square foot bunker hidden underneath it. This latest bunker is designed to withstand whatever catastrophe that may take place. These facilities are designed for sustainability with independent sources of power and water and incorporate numerous defensive and offensive capabilities. They can serve as a primary dwelling, vacation home, corporate retreat, long term shelter or expanded multi-function compound. Client confidentiality and total project secrecy are paramount on all of our projects.Drawing of a completed Genesis bunker. Most accommodation will be below the blast proof roof. A full communications room will be set up in the bunker, providing full computer and radio for contact to the outside world. The Hardened Structures Team of independent, specially trained shelter design firms can provide all designs, planning, estimating, engineering, modeling,construction and technical support to offer complete turn-key survival facility solutions for private/residential, commercial, military and special projects. Hardened Structures can also provide all of the specialized equipment necessary for underground bunker construction, such as CBRN air filtration systems, blast doors, blast valves, water generators, and much more. As Worldwide providers of bomb shelter design and underground bunker construction expertise, the Hardened Structures Team understands that each risk situation is unique and requires a comprehensive threat assessment and asset assessment tailored to the client’s particular defensive and sustainability requirements. Our management methodologies ensure that your facilities achieve a condition ofBalanced Survivability where all systems are hardened to mitigate the same threat levels thus assuring there is no "Achilles Heel" in the facility. Regardless if it isChemical, Biological, Radiological, Explosive (CBRE) weapons, armed assaults,end-of-the-world scenarios, WMD's or other civilization altering scenario, our affiliates experienced and highly specialized teams of engineers, scientists and ex-military special forces can confidentially design and covertly construct your facility efficiently and cost effectively anywhere in the world. In the world of Hardened Structures construction, the importance of client confidentiality and project secrecy and security cannot be overstated. We serve as our Client's Agent and Representative solely protecting their best interests by implementing and enforcing client and project specific security and confidentiality parameters throughout the design, planning, and construction process. Description The Northern Almerhann Coast Guard, in its literature, describes itself as "a military, maritime, multi-mission service within the Department of Homeland Security dedicated to protecting the safety and security of Northern Almerhann." It differs from the other armed services of the Pan Almerhann Federation; in that the other four armed services are components of the Department of Defense. coast guard is a national organization responsible for various services at sea. However the term implies widely different responsibilities in different countries. Among the responsibilities that may be entrusted to a coast guard service are enforcement of maritime law, maintenance of seamarks, border control, and other services. During wartime coast guards might be responsible for harbour defense, port security, naval counterintelligence and coastal patrols. Admiralty law (also referred to as maritime law) is a distinct body of law which governs maritime questions and offenses. It is a body of private international law governing the relationships between private entities which operate vessels on the oceans. It is distinguished from the Law of the Sea, which is a body of public international law dealing with navigational rights, mineral rights, jurisdiction over coastal waters and international law governing relationships between nations. Role The Northern Almerhann Coast Guard has a broad and important role in homeland security, law enforcement, search and rescue, marine environmental pollution response, and the maintenance of river, intracoastal and offshore aids to navigation (ATON). (1) carry a firearm; (2) execute and serve any order, warrant, subpoena, summons, or other process issued under the authority of the Pan Almerhann Federation; (3) make an arrest without a warrant for any offense against the Pan Almerhann Federation; committed in the officer's presence or for a felony, cognizable under the laws of the Pan Almerhann Federation; committed outside the officer's presence if the officer has reasonable grounds to believe that the person to be arrested has committed or is committing a felony; and (4) perform any other law enforcement duty that the Secretary of the Treasury may designate. The current nine Recruit Training Objectives are: Self-discipline Military skills Marksmanship Vocational skills and academics Military bearing Physical fitness and wellness Water survival and swim qualifications Esprit de corps Core values (Honor, Respect, and Devotion to Duty) The New Genisis Bunker operation,has been successful upon such worlds as Terra-Prime,Alpha Temporus,Earth 9173,and other worldlines.Often seen as huge,crystal mountain tops,roughly resemble a mountainous lava plug,the New Genisis Bunkers rest underneath these Great Atlantean Plateau structures,that make up the upper levels of the New Genisis operation.There ancient Atlantean Ruins for ‘’G ‘’ and ‘’B’’ can be found in the Atlantean alphabet,over doors or other areas where the Bunkers can be found and access to by way of heavy security doors.Sometimes Sidairian Monolith or Marker Pylons can be guides to a New Genisis Bunker area.New Genisis Bunker Survey Teams-missinaries of mercy,medical assistance,protection,and so on,use them as guides back to their location,especially if their hand sensor or global positioning devices are not available. New Genisis agents-.New Genisis Bunker Survey Teams,often work with organization such as the members of the Legion of Time-Sorceres,Alpha Omega Warriors,the Temporal Guardians,the Knight Angels,the Khomandhai Valley Warriors,the Thuvian Rangers,the Terran Fedration Rangers,mostlike the Sub Shuttle Tunnel Stalkers teams,Project;Time-Stalkers,Inc.,The Spartarian Warriors,the Spartaxian Ninja Warriors,the Avengerai Warriors and so on. The New Genisis Bunker are similar to many hidden santuary command operations.They are used as storage and shelter areas.Many of the underground sub basements or bunkers are used as time capsules,that can extend for miles around a New Genisis Bunker site,complete with power reactors,command bridge area,several auxiary command bridges,musceum areas,backup power reactors,maintaince plants,atmosphere environmental operations plants and so for the for a smoth continueing operation of the bunker base. Various criminals, politicians, scientists, and inventors who populate the dystopian world outside the Bunkers. The New Genisis Bunker concept was inspired by several different concepts used in other science fiction projects-the Pax operation,found within the Carlsbad coverns,from the tv movie Genisis II.,the Downunder from Cadilac and Dinosaurs,The Krell underground civilation found within the movie Fordidden Planet, Details for this torrent Genesis II (1973) - Planet Earth (1974) Gene Roddenberry TV Pi Type: Video > TV shows Files: 3 Size: 1018.49 MiB (1067960130 Bytes) Spoken language(s): English Quality: +0 / -0 (0) Uploaded: 2005-11-04 18:08:23 GMT By: BeOSDano0 Download this torrent Plot Summary for Genesis II (1973) (TV)Dylan Hunt, a scientist, puts himself into suspended animation in a NASA cavern in 1979 to establish if he could be brought back to life in a couple of days to research into extending the process to astronauts. However the cavern collapses during an earthquake and Dylan doesn't recover until the year 2133. During the 154 years he had slept, war has broken out and the world's scientists rebelled against the war-loving military and developed a society known as the Pax, whose goal is to keep the spirit of mankind alive.Pax main headquarters resides in Chiyenne Mountain,where Norad once existed.They use sub shuttles to travel around the earth-as sub soinic speeds. The Subshuttles were underground transit systems used by PAX to get around the Globe. They were constructed when "Air Travel" became too vulnerable prior to "The Great Conflict" However there are also the mutant Tyranians who plan to be Nazi-like rulers of the slowly recovering world. Dylan is tricked by the Tyranians who plan to use his knowledge of the past to rebuild their nuclear generator and therefore make their plans complete. Can the Pax and Dylan stop them or will the man from the past destroy the future?... Plot Summary for Planet Earth (1974) (TV)Planet Earth is a sequel to Gene Roddenberry's Genesis II (1973) made-for-TV movie, in which a NASA scientist, Dylan Hunt, is revived from suspended animation in the post-nuclear war United States. In Planet Earth, Dylan is now a sworn member of PAX, the colony of people who revived him. Dylan and his PAX team find another colony which is ruled by women and where all men are slaves. He is captured and sold as a slave, but escapes and organizes a rebellion. Dylan once again has a profound influence in the new world that he finds himself in, in the year 2233. Download this torrent Comments albabe at 2007-08-12 00:40 CET: I was hoping some kind soul could put this up for a day or so Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Public website none Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc. Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents -- and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Version: Current by SUPERMAN - Jul 23 Page editing not supported in your web browser. Download a new copy of Firefox or Internet Explorer to edit pages. 1 message about this page Jul 23 2008 by SUPERMAN Click on http://groups.google.com/group/MAVERIC-COMICS/web/new-genesis-bunker-program?hl=en - or copy & paste it into your browser's address bar if that doesn't work. Report this page Reply to this discussion Hide message box Create a group - Google Groups - Google Home - Terms of Service - Privacy Policy ©2008 Google Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 12:00 PM